Cadena de favores
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Orihime cree que Ulquiorra trabaja demasiado y le pide a Aizen que le dé un día libre. No pensaba que esa simple petición la llevaría a lidiar con una cadena de favores entre los Espadas. UlquiHime.


**Hola, chicos. Este one-shot se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio xD las mejores ideas me llegan de ese modo, aunque debo admitir que estaba pensando en un capítulo similar de Zoey-101 y de pronto todo encajó. No pregunten por qué estaba pensando en esa serie, ni siquiera yo lo sé.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **CADENA DE FAVORES**

Orihime contempló el cielo nocturno de Hueco Mundo a través de los barrotes de la ventana de su incolora habitación. Barrotes que no funcionaban en cuestión de que no saliera, sino para que los hollows no entraran por ella. Había recibido unas horas atrás el permiso de Aizen para pasear libremente por el interior del castillo, siempre y cuando volviera a tiempo a su habitación para la hora de la cena y no se metiera en problemas con los demás Arrancar; aunque esta advertencia iba más para ellos que para ella, pues Aizen la había denominado "invitada de honor" y por lo tanto todos debían tratarla como tal.

Aizen no había terminado de confiar plenamente en sus Arrancar, pero los diez Espadas estaban instruidos para obedecer directamente sus órdenes y meter en cintura a sus fracciones. Eran la autoridad que Aizen no podía predicar cuando estaba ausente, así que entre Gin, Tousen y los diez, el castillo de Las Noches funcionaba a la perfección.

Orihime escuchó la puerta abrirse y acto seguido entró el Cuarto Espada seguido de un Arrancar que llevaba la cena.

-Ulquiorra –saludó Orihime amablemente.

-Come, mujer.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que intercambiaban desde hacía dos días. La orden mal disfrazada de petición que el Espada le decía cada que entraba con la comida y que de alguna forma parecía querer terminar en amenaza.

Ulquiorra dio media vuelta y salió para dejarla sola, pero Orihime se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el brazo.

-¿Te importaría quedarte esta vez? No es divertido comer sola –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-No se trata de que sea divertido. Estoy aquí para cumplir las órdenes de Aizen-sama y asegurarme de que tú hagas lo mismo. Tu propósito es…

-Sí, sí, servir a Aizen-sama. Sólo creí que esta vez podrías hacerme compañía.

-Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo simplemente y salió del cuarto seguido del Arrancar, que únicamente hizo una reverencia y lo siguió en silencio.

Ulquiorra caminó por los pasillos y se topó con Gin Ichimaru a la vuelta de un corredor.

-No pude evitar escuchar su conversación –exclamó con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no te quedaste a cenar con ella?

-Estoy ocupado –respondió el ojiverde.

-Podrías hacerle espacio en tu agenda si quisieras. Soy consciente de que te has apegado a ella más de lo que deberías.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Ya sabes, cualquier Arrancar podría llevarle la comida sin problemas, no tienes por qué estar presente cada vez que lo hace.

-Aizen-sama me dejó a cargo de esa mujer.

-Como sea –dijo Gin en tono burlón-, haz lo que quieras. No te explotes demasiado, un soldado así no le sirve al Capitán Aizen.

Y dicho esto se alejó por los pasillos y dejó a Ulquiorra solo con sus pensamientos. Tal vez era cierto que la visitaba más de lo necesario, pero lo hacía únicamente por satisfacer las órdenes de Aizen-sama. El reporte que le daba sobre las actividades y el avance de Inoue Orihime era el resultado de esas visitas, no había nada más. Si Gin quería verlo de otro modo, ese era su problema.

Orihime observó la puerta unos segundos antes de regresar a la cama. Había perdido el apetito, pero si no comía Ulquiorra la obligaría de un modo u otro. Tomó un poco de sopa y guisado y esperó que eso satisficiera el requisito que le habían impuesto. Tal vez si no estuviera dentro de esas paredes su estancia en Las Noches sería más placentera. Tal vez si Ulquiorra fuera un poco menos frío con ella, podrían llevarse mejor. Estaba segura de que su actitud seca e indiferente se debía a tanto estrés acumulado por el trabajo. Orihime trató de pensar en una sola vez que hubiera visto al Espada en plan de relajación, pero no pudo recordar ninguna; desde su primer encuentro no hacía más que obedecer órdenes.

-Eso es. Ulquiorra necesita un descanso, un día libre. Estoy segura de que Aizen-sama se lo concedería si se lo pido.

Se arregló el cabello para estar presentable, una audiencia con Aizen Sousuke no era cualquier cosa, aun cuando fuera de carácter informal. No quería que pensara mal de ella, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Los pasillos que rodeaban su habitación estaban desiertos. No sentía ni un alma en la cercanía. Caminó apresuradamente hasta la puerta de Aizen y tocó dos veces.

-¿Sí?

-Uhm…Aizen-sama. Soy Orihime.

El aludido abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Por supuesto, Orihime. Pude sentir tu energía casi desde que saliste de tu habitación. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Orihime miró asombrada el interior. Era mucho más amplio que su cuarto, la cama con dosel estaba apostada en medio y había un gran espejo a modo de techo. Orihime vio su reflejo y se estremeció al darse cuenta qué tan pequeña se veía al lado de Aizen. Cuando se giró chocó con su pecho y tuvo que retroceder unos pasos.

-Lo siento. No, no es nada malo. Sólo es…un pequeño favor.

Aizen abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso era lo último que pensó que escucharía de los labios de la chica. Era más del tipo servicial, pedir favores no parecía estar en su naturaleza, sino hacerlos.

-Ya veo. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es sobre tu estancia en Las Noches?

-No. Todo está bien conmigo. Es sobre Ulquiorra.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

Orihime se sonrojó por el tono de la pregunta y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-¡No, nada de eso! Él…ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-Puedes decirme la verdad. Sé que la amabilidad no es una característica de Ulquiorra.

-Ha sido amable –repitió Orihime-. Es muy atento y se encarga muy bien de mí. Pero trabaja muy duro y me gustaría saber si usted podría darle un día de descanso. Tal vez lleguemos a llevarnos mejor si reanuda sus labores después de haberse tomado un tiempo para él.

Aizen sonrió. Era una petición muy extraña, pero considerando la persona de la cual venía, parecía incluso acorde a la situación. Ulquiorra era un Espada, y uno de los más fuertes. El trabajo que hacía no lo cansaba, sino todo lo contrario, reafirmaba su voluntad hacia Aizen y eso al mismo tiempo lo hacía cumplir sus labores con diligencia. Sin embargo, Orihime era humana, ese tipo de cosas eran comunes en los de su clase. Altruismo, bondad, condescendencia. Nada que un shinigami del calibre de Aizen necesitara, mucho menos un hollow evolucionado, pero a fin de cuentas nada importante.

-No tengo problema alguno en cumplir tu petición, Orihime. Puedo prescindir de Ulquiorra por un día si eso te complace. Pero sus labores no deben ser descuidadas.

-Yo me haré cargo –dijo Orihime sin pensarlo dos veces.

Aizen ensanchó su sonrisa, era la respuesta que había esperado, pero aun así eso no sería posible.

-Es muy amable de tu parte. Pero no. Le daré un día libre a Ulquiorra si vas y le dices a Gin que se haga cargo de su trabajo por ese día. Si él accede, entonces todo saldrá bien. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Bueno…Ichimaru-san parece muy accesible. Creo que puedo pedirle eso –sonrió Orihime.

Aizen asintió y la escoltó hasta la salida.

-Por supuesto que sí. Entonces te lo encargo.

-Gracias, Aizen-sama. Buenas noches.

-Hasta pronto, Orihime.

.

.

Al día siguiente Orihime se dirigió a la habitación de Gin Ichimaru muy temprano. Tocó dos veces y esperó a que atendiera. Gin abrió la puerta, sorprendido de verla ahí. No se le ocurría qué podía querer, hasta entonces lo había evitado a toda costa. Compuso una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Buen día, Hime-chan. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Buen día, Ichimaru-san.

-Puedes llamarme Gin.

-Eh, quería pedirte un favor –contestó sin hacer caso a su comentario. No sentía que hubiera confianza suficiente para llamarlo por su nombre de pila todavía.

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Necesito que te encargues del trabajo de Ulquiorra por un día. Aizen-sama dijo que le daría un día libre con esa condición.

Gin lo pensó un momento. No le afectaba en nada hacerse cargo de las labores del Espada por un día, pero si se trataba de un favor entonces podía sacar provecho de la actitud servicial de la chica.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.

-¿En serio lo harás? –exclamó Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

Gin le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acompañó a la puerta.

-Claro, es un placer.

-Excelente, sabía que serías accesible, Ichimaru-san.

-Sólo necesito un pequeño favor a cambio.

La sonrisa de Orihime se borró por un segundo, pero se recompuso y escuchó la petición muy atenta.

-Parte de mi trabajo consiste en evaluar los _ceros_ de los Espadas, pero en tres sesiones no he podido hacer que el flojo de Starrk vaya al laboratorio. Si lo convences de que se presente para el examen como acordamos, me haré cargo del trabajo de Ulquiorra para que el Capitán Aizen le dé un día libre.

No sonaba tan complicado. Era la obligación de Starrk presentarse a esas evaluaciones, así que Orihime pensó que podía convencerlo sin problemas. Ya había funcionado con Gin, aunque después de todo tenía que hacer algo por él a cambio.

-De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí –respondió antes de salir.

-Bye-bye, Hime-chan.

.

.

Orihime tocó la puerta varias veces pero no hubo respuesta. Inhaló profundamente y giró la perilla para entrar, esperando que su invasión no molestara al Primera. Se acercó hasta la cama donde reposaba un bulto del tamaño de un hombre y, en efecto, Coyote Starrk se encontraba profundamente dormido y roncando.

-Starrk-san –lo llamó.

Al ver que no respondía lo movió del hombro pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Lo tomó firmemente con ambas manos y lo sacudió con vehemencia.

-¡Starrk-san!

Starrk desenvainó su zanpakutou en un acto reflejo y la punta quedó justo en el cuello de Orihime. La chica tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos, completamente pálida y con el pulso acelerado.

-L-Lo siento.

-Ah, Orihime, eres tú –exclamó Starrk volviendo a guardar el arma. Se sentó en la cama y se limpió las lagañas.

-Lamento molestarte –se disculpó nuevamente.

-No hay cuidado. Lamento haberte asustado. Esta paranoia es muy común entre nosotros los Espadas. No sabes en qué momento te atacarán tus propios camaradas.

-Necesito pedirte un favor –dijo Orihime yendo al punto.

-¿Qué necesitas?

La actitud de Starrk le gustaba. Sí, era un vago, y sí, se desentendía de sus obligaciones, pero hasta ahora había sido amable con ella; la trataba mejor que el resto.

-Vengo de la habitación de Ichimaru-san. Necesito que te presentes a la próxima sesión de evaluación de _ceros_ para que a cambio él pueda hacerse cargo de las labores de Ulquiorra.

-¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso?

-Quiero que Aizen-sama le dé un día libre a Ulquiorra, y esa fue la condición.

-Ya veo –respondió Starrk pensativo.

Era una lata tener que asistir a esas sesiones, pero si Orihime se lo pedía tan amablemente y con un propósito tan bueno como el que tenía, no podía negarse. Se imaginó a Lilynette pateándolo en los testículos y gritándole que era débil por acceder y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Me ayudarás con eso?

-Claro, Orihime. Lo que quieras.

-Muchas gracias, Starrk-san. Y nuevamente lamento haberte despertado.

-Sin embargo –Orihime se frenó antes de llegar a la puerta-, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

-Eh, por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas? –exclamó con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-¿Sabes? A Lilynette le gustan mucho los dulces. El viejo Barragan tiene un frasco en su habitación, si puedes conseguirme unos cuantos para ella con todo gusto haré lo que me pides.

-De acuerdo –Orihime no estaba muy segura de conseguir lo que le pedía, pero no pudo negarse.

-Gracias, Orihime.

-Gracias a ti. Adiós.

.

.

La habitación de Barragan Luisenbarn era completamente desconocida para Orihime. Nunca había estado dentro, ni siquiera había caminado por el mismo pasillo. Observó las imponentes puertas blancas un momento antes de tocar. Esperó unos segundos pero nadie atendió. Volvió a tocar y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Abrió la puerta suavemente y metió la cabeza. No había nadie a la vista, pero encima de la mesa de centro estaba el frasco de dulces del que hablaba Starrk.

Se concentró en sentir un reiatsu pero no percibió ninguno. Podía entrar y tomar los dulces sin problema. Sin embargo quiso asegurarse de que no estaba ahí.

-¿Barragan-san? –llamó.

Entró por completo a la habitación y observó por todos lados. No había nadie a la vista. Se acercó al frasco de dulces, tenía las manos sudorosas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Unos cuantos dulces no harían la diferencia. Estaba segura que el viejo ni siquiera se los comía. Se inclinó para tomarlos pero una voz desde la puerta la interrumpió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Orihime se asustó y retrocedió con las manos a la espalda. Era una de las fracciones de Barragan, Ggio Vega.

-H-Hola.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Eh, estoy buscando a Barragan-san.

-Barragan-sama para ti, humana.

-Lo siento. Estoy buscando a Barragan-sama –corrigió.

-Ibas a tomar esos dulces, ¿no es así?

Orihime negó con la cabeza pero Ggio frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. No era mucho más alto, pero su actitud le ponía bastante peso encima.

-S-Si tan sólo pudieras darme unos cuantos…no volveré a molestarte.

-¿Por qué los quieres? El azúcar no es bueno.

-No son para mí. Starrk me los pidió para Lilynette a cambio de un favor que le pedí.

-Tch, ese vago. Se cree el rey sólo porque Aizen-sama le otorgó el número uno. El verdadero rey es Barragan-sama. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Orihime asintió muy deprisa. Cualquier cosa con tal de que dejara de atormentarla. Ggio sonrió al ver su reacción.

-De acuerdo, puedes tomar los que quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

Orihime sonrió y se giró para tomar unos cuantos y guardarlos en los bolsillos, pero Ggio la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera alcanzar el frasco.

-Pero a cambio quiero un favor.

Orihime suspiró. Eso se estaba volviendo una molestia, pero no podía negarse.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-A Barragan-sama le gusta el ajedrez. Hace unos días estaba jugando con Aaroniero y el muy bastardo se quedó con una pieza del tablero de Barragan-sama. Si vas y se la pides, los dulces son tuyos.

-¿Aaroniero?

-Ya sabes, ese fenómeno con voz dual.

-C-Claro…

A Orihime no le gustaba para nada aquella idea, pero si en eso consistía el favor, entonces tenía que hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a Barragan-sama que estuviste aquí.

-Gracias –respondió Orihime no muy convencida.

Cada vez se estaba metiendo en más líos por conseguir su propósito. Ggio la acompañó hasta la puerta y la observó alejarse por el pasillo rumbo a la torre de Aaroniero.

.

.

El sol del cielo artificial de Las Noches estaba en su cenit cuando Orihime salió del castillo. El calor que emanaba se sentía reconfortante después de haber pasado dos días encerrada entre los fríos y blancos muros. Al frente de ella, unos metros más adelante, se encontraba el puente que conducía a la torre de Aaroniero. Por su condición no podía exponerse a la luz del cielo artificial, así que debía permanecer en las sombras.

Orihime avanzó con paso decidido hasta las puertas y tocó dos veces. Tenía que pedirle la pieza del tablero con voz casi autoritaria para que no se negara. Si la veía flaquear, jamás la tomaría en serio.

La figura de Aaroniero salió por la puerta y observó a Orihime a través de la máscara que cubría su rostro. Orihime quiso hablar, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Ni siquiera recordaba el motivo de su visita.

-Orihime Inoue –exclamó la voz dual de Aaroniero.

A Orihime se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Tragó saliva pesadamente para deshacer el nudo que la oprimía y murmuró un tímido "hola".

-Pasa –Aaroniero se hizo a un lado y Orihime entró a la torre.

El interior estaba vacío y eso la desconcertó. Creyó que tendría una cama y tal vez algunos artículos personales como el resto de los Espadas, pero cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía si Aaroniero tenía necesidad de tales cosas.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Orihime se giró y se quedó pasmada cuando vio el frasco que contenía un asqueroso líquido rosáceo y dos cabezas semejantes a una pelota pequeña flotando en el interior.

-Yo…eh…vengo a llevarme la pieza del tablero de Barragan-san…sama.

-A ese viejo no se le escapa nada –chilló la cabeza inferior.

-Parece que no –dijo Orihime con una risita.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien…qué?

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día?

-Bueno, la pieza del tablero es…

-No tengo por qué devolverle nada, niña. Es sólo una estúpida pieza.

Algo en el interior de Orihime se derrumbó. Si se negaba a darle la pieza, que era tan importante para Barragan, Ggio no le daría los dulces y Starrk no iría a la sesión y Gin no se haría cargo de las labores de Ulquiorra y por lo tanto éste no tendría un día libre.

-Por favor, se lo suplico. Necesito esa pieza.

-No molestes –respondió la cabeza de arriba.

-Por favor –rogó-, devuélvanmela.

Ambas cabezas se miraron por un segundo y sonrieron.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Lo harán?

-Sí.

Orihime sonrió triunfante. Sólo había tenido que presionar un poco para hacer lo que querían. Estiró la mano y ambas cabezas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Primero que nada, no tengo idea de dónde está esa pieza. Pero la buscaré si le dices a Szayelaporro que nos consiga un nuevo líquido para nuestro frasco. Éste ya está muy sucio.

La expresión de Orihime fue de asco y nada más.

-Eh, bien, veré qué puedo hacer.

-Todo depende de ti. Si Szayelaporro se niega no tendrás esa pieza.

-De acuerdo, lo convenceré –respondió firmemente.

-Hasta pronto, Orihime Inoue.

Orihime sintió su mirada en el cuello todo el camino hasta la puerta. Cuando entró nuevamente al castillo suspiró de alivio y se recargó en uno de los muros. Esa tarea le estaba costando más trabajo del que creyó al principio, pero se repitió que todo era por Ulquiorra.

No sabía en qué momento se lo había tomado como un reto personal, pero algo en el Cuarto Espada, tal vez su apariencia o su forma de ser, le había llamado la atención. No podía ser así de frío todo el tiempo. Quería verlo sonreír aunque fuera una vez, no importaba a qué costo.

.

.

El laboratorio de Szayel se encontraba en un espacio subterráneo del castillo. La zona de las mazmorras, podría decirse. Orihime bajó las escaleras y muy pronto se vio envuelta en la penumbra. Avanzó unos pasos a tientas y las luces comenzaron a encenderse; frente a ella había un pasillo largo que terminaba en una puerta de metal, contrastaba demasiado con el resto de la estructura de Las Noches. Parecía más moderno, pero también más peligroso.

Nunca había estado ahí, no sabía si habría trampas ocultas o algo similar, pues al igual que Starrk, Szayel compartía esa idea de que los Espadas tenían que cuidarse las espaldas todo el tiempo por miedo a que lo atacaran de pronto. Avanzó con paso tembloroso, tocó la puerta varias veces y esperó pacientemente. El Octava no estaba en su habitación, era más común encontrarlo en aquel lugar con sus experimentos.

La puerta chirrió y aparecieron dos hombrecitos redondos que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la cintura a Orihime. A pesar de sus feos rostros a ella le parecieron las criaturas más tiernas del universo.

-¡Hola! –saludó amablemente y estiró la mano para tocar la cabeza de uno de ellos, pero alguien la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-No los toques.

Orihime contuvo la respiración cuando vio a Szayel con el ceño fruncido. Nunca lo había visto enojado, supuso que sólo reaccionaba así cuando se metían con sus cosas.

-Lo siento –se disculpó y retrocedió en automático cuando la soltó.

Szayel sonrió de lado al reconocer a la chica y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

-Lamento haber reaccionado así. Lumina y Verona son todavía un poco inestables. Eres una completa extraña, no sabría decir qué podrían hacerte si se sienten intimidados.

Los dos hombrecitos volvieron adentro y Szayel miró a Orihime con detenimiento. Parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí.

-Lo entiendo, Szayelaporro-san. Si estás ocupado puedo venir más tarde.

-Nada de eso –Szayel la tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta detrás de él después de que entró Orihime-. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Orihime contempló asombrada el laboratorio. Era inmenso y con un aire misterioso que de cierto modo le gustó. Había frascos enormes con líquidos de distintos colores, contenedores de reiatsu, una amplia gama de sustancias extrañas, pipetas y otros instrumentos de utilidad.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

Szayel frunció el ceño. La hermosa chica no había venido hasta su laboratorio sólo por un favor, ¿o sí? Debía haber algo más. Un veneno para usarlo contra alguien, pedir su ayuda para una venganza, planes maquiavélicos, ¡algo!

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Oh, no, no se trata de mí. Aaroniero-san necesita un nuevo líquido para su…mmm bueno, para sus… ¿cabezas?

-Ugh, esa criatura es repugnante –exclamó Szayel con enfado.

Orihime quiso decirle que estaba de acuerdo, pero eso sería grosero de su parte. No estaba ahí para juzgar a nadie, simplemente le estaba pidiendo un favor. Szayel se acomodó los lentes y sonrió.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada para él.

Orihime se acercó y lo tomó de la mano con angustia.

-Por favor, necesito que le des lo que me pide.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? El bastardo no ha hecho nada por mí. Ni siquiera me agrada.

Orihime seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde por sus palabras, pero aun así las dijo.

-Haré lo que me pidas, por favor.

Szayel soltó una carcajada y se recargó en la mesa. Orihime lo miró confundida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la expresión del pelirrosa cambió de divertida a misteriosa.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. ¿Estarías dispuesta a lo que fuera? Tengo una larga lista de experimentos que quiero hacer y pocos sujetos de prueba.

-Bueno, yo me refería a que...

Su voz sonó quebrada por el miedo. Empezó a retroceder hasta la puerta pero Szayel la detuvo del brazo antes de que se alejara más.

-Tranquila. Estoy bromeando.

El pulso de Orihime volvió a la normalidad. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces para calmarse. Limpió el sudor de su frente y sonrió.

-¿Entonces lo harás?

-Mmm, bien, lo haré –respondió Szayel tras pensarlo un momento-. Pero yo también necesito algo a cambio.

 _Por supuesto,_ pensó Orihime.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Nnoitra se quedó con un fragmento de máscara de una antigua Espada. Quiero analizarla. Si me lo traes, conseguiré el líquido para Aaroniero.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Un fragmento de máscara? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Szayel rodó los ojos, claramente aquella chiquilla no entendía la gravedad de las cosas, y era mejor que así siguiera. El secreto que compartía con la Quinta debía permanecer como eso, un secreto.

-No hagas preguntas –se limitó a responder.

-De acuerdo.

Szayel prácticamente la echó del laboratorio y Orihime tuvo que hacer sola todo el camino de vuelta hasta la entrada de las mazmorras. Ahora tenía que ir a ver a Nnoitra, probablemente el Espada que menos le agradaba.

 _Todo es por Ulquiorra_ , se repitió.

.

.

Nnoitra Jiruga estaba entrenando con Tesla en el patio principal de Las Noches. Parecía particularmente molesto por algo esa mañana, como si se hubiera levantado con el pie izquierdo y nada de lo que había hecho hasta entonces lo había complacido. El sonido que hicieron sus armas al chocar le causó un escalofrío en la parte baja de la espalda a Orihime. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y decidió esperar hasta que hicieran una pausa antes de decir algo.

Nnoitra la vio llegar pero no hizo amago de suspender la pelea, aun cuando no fuera una real disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su fracción. Cuando no soportó la mirada intensa de la chica bufó molesto y le hizo un corte en el brazo a Tesla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Estoy harto de ti, fuera de mi vista.

-Gracias, Nnoitra-sama –respondió Tesla sujetándose la sangrante herida.

Su _hierro_ había sido atravesado por la fuerza de la Quinta. Pasó junto a Orihime y ésta se apresuró a activar sus poderes para curarlo.

-No lo hagas –la interrumpió Tesla-. Esos poderes le pertenecen a Aizen-sama.

-Pero estás herido. Puedo curarte como lo hice con Grimmjow.

Tesla la fulminó con la mirada y siguió de largo sin detenerse. Orihime lo vio perderse en el interior del castillo. Se giró y por poco choca con Nnoitra, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a su lado, viéndola, o mejor dicho devorándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mascota?

Orihime frunció el ceño. Desde el primer día que le escuchó decir el mote cuando estaba con Ulquiorra decidió que no le agradaba para nada. Era grosero y arrogante, no se comparaba en nada a la amabilidad de Starrk o cuando menos el respeto que le tenían los otros Arrancar. Suspiró pesadamente y relajó su expresión.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

Nnoitra ensanchó su sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos.

-No me jodas.

-E-En realidad no es para mí –se apresuró a corregir, de pronto intimidada por la boca floja de Nnoitra y su brusquedad-. Es para Szayelaporro-san.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo por ese bastardo?

-Me dijo que te quedaste con un fragmento de máscara de una antigua Espada.

Nnoitra se apresuró a taparle la boca. Si Szayel le había contado todo estaría en aprietos si alguien más la escuchaba.

-Cierra la boca –gruñó molesto.

-Lo quiere para analizarlo –completó Orihime en un susurro.

-Tch, ese maldito, abriendo la bocota aun cuando prometió que no lo haría.

Orihime no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero esperó para ver si aceptaba o se negaba a la petición de Szayel.

-De acuerdo, se lo daré –Orihime sonrió. No había estado tan mal después de todo-. Pero antes necesito un favor.

Orihime tensó la mandíbula con molestia. Por supuesto que Nnoitra jamás le haría un favor por su buena fe. Fue ingenua al pensarlo siquiera.

-Ya que pareces ser tan amiga de Grimmjow, quiero que lo convenzas de pelear conmigo.

Orihime abrió la boca sorprendida. Era obvio que la lucha a muerte era la actividad favorita de Nnoitra Jiruga, pero lo hacía únicamente para probar que él era el más fuerte. ¿Por qué tendría que probarle a Grimmjow quién de los dos era superior si sus números eran muy claros al respecto? La única explicación era que se tratara de un ajuste de cuentas o algún otro asunto personal. De cualquier manera a Grimmjow también le gustaba pelear, Orihime no creyó que tuviera algún problema en convencerlo.

-Si lo logras, te daré lo que Szayel te pidió.

-De acuerdo –respondió Orihime firmemente.

-Hasta entonces, mascota –se despidió Nnoitra con una enorme sonrisa siniestra.

.

.

Orihime escuchó los fuertes pasos apresurados a través de la puerta de Grimmjow y se movió nerviosa esperando a que abriera. Ya tenía pensado qué era lo que quería decirle, pero no estaba segura que fuera una buena opción. Seguramente se molestaría porque quería cobrarle el favor del brazo, pero no se le ocurría qué otra cosa podía hacer para conseguir lo que Nnoitra le estaba pidiendo; aunque una pelea con la Quinta no era precisamente un pago justo por haberlo curado.

El Espada se asomó y la vio de pies a cabeza, luego sonrió.

-La invitada de honor de "Aizen-sama" –se burló.

-Grimmjow, hola.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eh, ¿cómo está tu brazo? –preguntó Orihime para guiar la conversación hacia donde quería.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño y la jaló para hacerla entrar en la habitación. Luego se dejó caer sobre el sofá y esperó a que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué importa? Es sólo un brazo –se encogió de hombros.

Orihime todavía recordaba cómo habían terminado las cosas para Luppi Antenor y se estremeció. Las carcajadas del Sexta resonaban en su cabeza como si se estuviera riendo en ese momento.

-Supongo que tienes razón –hizo una pausa pensado cómo continuar-. A propósito…me estaba preguntando…a ti te gusta pelear, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta matar –respondió Grimmjow.

-Eh, sí, bueno…creo que eso es más bien un efecto colateral…

-No –replicó Grimmjow-. Me gusta matar. La pelea sólo es un medio para conseguirlo.

-Ah, umm, ya veo…

Orihime se sentó hasta la otra orilla del sillón y puso ambas manos sobre sus piernas juntas. Sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su cuello y perderse en el atuendo blanco. Inhaló profundamente. ¿Cómo esperaba proponerle pelear con Nnoitra a cambio de haber curado su brazo? Era claramente una ofensa y ya se imaginaba su respuesta. No podía matarla en ese momento pero se veía bastante dispuesto a esperar a que Aizen terminara con ella para hacerlo.

-¿S-Sabes…? Justamente vengo de ver a Nnoitra…y me dijo que…

-Ya se me hacía que olías a su reiatsu.

-¿O-Olía?

Eso la sorprendió un poco. Estaba consciente que con su nivel el Espada era capaz de percibir la energía por más débil que fuera, como era el caso de Orihime, pero hasta entonces no había oído la expresión "oler". De alguna forma le confería un aspecto más animal, felino.

Grimmjow sonrió al ver su reacción. Siempre que se metía en papel de depredador los demás se ponían muy alerta. Eso le causaba gracia, sobre todo en una humana como Orihime para la que no necesitaría más de una mano para deshacerse de ella.

-En fin. ¿Qué decías de ese bastardo de Nnoitra?

El tono empleado no era el que esperaba, si bien era sabido que Nnoitra y Grimmjow no se soportaban, su odio lo demostraban con palabras y, si pudieran, con algo más sangriento.

-Bueno, en realidad me preguntaba cómo estás del brazo porque tengo que pedirte un favor.

La sonrisa de Grimmjow se ensanchó y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que estuvo prácticamente a su lado.

-Por supuesto, Orihime. ¿De qué se trata? Estoy seguro de que puedo usar mi brazo para satisfacer tus deseos.

Orihime enrojeció hasta las orejas y se aclaró la garganta. Quería fundirse con el sillón y no volver a ver la luz de otro día. Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez estaba jugando con ella y lo hacía del modo más vulgar, vergonzoso y descarado del mundo. Todo eso sumado a su temperamento era una mala combinación. Orihime no soportó la presión y se levantó para aclarar su mente y poner distancia entre ella y el Espada de cabello celeste. Con una simple mirada lograba ponerla incómoda y no la dejaba plantearle las cosas de frente como tenía planeado hacerlo desde un principio.

-Q-Quiero que tengas una pelea con Nnoitra, por favor.

La idea era descabellada y ridícula por sí sola. Anexa a las palabras "por favor" la hizo incluso incongruente. Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-Ya veo, no se dará por vencido hasta que le corte la cabeza.

-¿Lo harás?

-Bueno, supongo que ya que insiste tanto, le daré lo que quiere. De todas formas nunca podríamos llevarnos bien. Lo mataré y obtendré su número. Esta será una semana de puta madre: primero recupero mi brazo, mi rango, mato a ese marica de Luppi y como premio me deshago también de la cuchara andante. ¿Cómo diría Yammy? _¡Suerte!_

Esa era la primera buena noticia del día. Orihime sonrió de alivio al suponer que lo haría por voluntad propia y no a cambio de un favor. Ella también se sentía con suerte, Grimmjow era un Espada testarudo, pero había accedido a su petición sin problemas. Seguramente sus deseos de pelear con Nnoitra fueron de gran ayuda.

-Es…genial, muchas gracias, Grimmjow.

Orihime se dirigió a la puerta pero Grimmjow utilizó el _sonido_ y se puso frente a ella antes de que pudiera dar otro paso.

-Un momento… ¿por qué carajos quieres que pelee con Nnoitra? No tengo problema en hacerlo, pero quiero escuchar tus motivos.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle que lo estaba haciendo como un favor de la Quinta o que se estaba cobrando el del brazo? Ninguna parecía una buena idea, y claramente decirle que por el simple gusto de ver cómo se despedazaban el uno al otro, tampoco. Era mejor decir la verdad y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

-Nnoitra me pidió ese favor a cambio de uno que me va a hacer.

-Vaya, ¿así que hoy andas en modo servicial y complaciente?

Orihime asintió.

-No planeabas dejarme de lado, ¿o sí? Ahora que lo planteas de ese modo se me ocurre un favor que podrías hacerme como pago.

-Con esto estaríamos a mano ya que sané tu brazo hace unos días.

La expresión de Grimmjow se ensombreció por un segundo.

-¿Así que de eso de trata? Tch, yo creí que lo habías hecho por "la nobleza de tu corazón" o alguna otra estupidez.

Orihime se sintió mal por sus palabras, pero ya no podía cambiarlas. Rodeó la figura de Grimmjow y abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros. Grimmjow volvió a cerrarla de un golpe que sobresaltó a Orihime.

-No, me niego. Te agradezco haber curado mi brazo pero yo decidiré cómo pagarte ese favor. Esto es completamente distinto.

-Pero…

-No tiene nada de ciencia. De hecho es bastante simple.

Orihime suspiró derrotada.

-Bien, ¿qué necesitas?

-Quiero que me consigas una cita con Harribel.

Orihime no pudo evitar soltar una risita. ¿El poderoso Sexta quería algo tan mundano como una cita? ¿Con Harribel? Eso era oro puro. Era una faceta de él que no conocía, un lado tal vez tierno...no, no tanto. Más bien un asomo de interés por el género femenino. Era lógico ya que Harribel era la única Espada mujer que habitaba Las Noches en esos momentos, pero aun así no dejó de sorprenderla.

-¿Una cita? Grimmjow, definitivamente no creí que fueras de ese tipo –respondió sonriente.

Grimmjow desvió la mirada con fastidio. No estaba de humor para responder preguntas tontas y cursis por parte de Orihime. La pelirroja notó su incomodidad y decidió que no se involucraría más en el tema. Era su privacidad y no quería entrometerse.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a…

Pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba dando por sentado que Harribel aceptaría su propuesta sin más? La Tercera era completamente impredecible a sus ojos. Era muy poderosa, eso era obvio, pero en cuanto a su actitud y temperamento no tenía ni idea. Podía aceptar con amabilidad o cortarle la cabeza de un tajo por la simple insinuación de una cita con el peliazul.

-Lo siento, no creo poder conseguir lo que me pides –se disculpó.

Pensó que Grimmjow se enojaría y la correría de la habitación con una patada en el trasero, pero en cambio la acorraló contra la pared y pegó mucho su cuerpo hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros. Orihime respiraba agitadamente sin saber qué hacer.

-Entonces no tendrás problema alguno en tomar su lugar –exclamó con una sonrisa-. Seguramente pensaste que me gusta Harribel, ¿no? –Orihime asintió rápidamente-. Déjame traerte de vuelta a la realidad. Soy un alma, sí, soy un Espada, sí. Pero al igual que todo hombre tengo necesidades biológicas. Mi único interés en Harribel es tener una cita con ella para después…

-¡De acuerdo! –Gritó Orihime sonrojada como un tomate y sin deseos de oír el resto de lo que Grimmjow tenía en mente-. Te conseguiré esa cita.

Grimmjow le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que lo harás.

-Dios, ¿qué pasa con todos ustedes? ¿No pueden hacer un favor sin recibir nada a cambio?

-Así no funcionan las cosas, muñeca. En Hueco Mundo no existe la buena fe. Sólo la conveniencia y la satisfacción personal.

Orihime no respondió nada. Se escabulló del agarre de Grimmjow y salió de su habitación pensando en sus palabras. Claramente era una lección que estaba aprendiendo a la mala.

.

.

Tier Harribel estaba en la sala común rodeada de su fracción cuando Orihime fue a buscarla. La seriedad que mostraba rara vez se veía interrumpida por algo que llamara su atención, siempre se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en algún objetivo. Orihime no sabía si estaba sonriendo o haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pero sí se dio cuenta del ligero cambio de posición que mostró la Tercera cuando la vio entrar.

Sus subordinadas la fulminaron con la mirada y se interpusieron en su camino antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia Harribel.

-Alto ahí.

-¿Qué quieres con Harribel-sama?

-¿Podrías, por favor, decirnos a qué vienes?

-Déjenla pasar –exclamó Harribel.

Orihime sonrió y se sentó frente a ella. Era un avance que al menos mostrara amabilidad en escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Hola, Harribel-san. Soy Orihime Ino...

-Sé quién eres –la cortó-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Orihime no pensó que iría al punto así de rápido, así que tuvo que buscar en su cerebro y ordenar las palabras para formar su petición.

-Necesito un pequeño favor –Apacci se inclinó un poco hacia adelante-. Vengo de parte de Grimmjow.

Mila Rose frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere ese bastardo?

-No es más que escoria, un imbécil violento –añadió Apacci.

-Yo creo que es guapo –dijo Sun-Sung.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Exclamaron las otras dos al unísono-. ¡Se cree el rey de Hueco Mundo! Es un idiota caprichoso que cree estar al nivel de Aizen-sama.

Harribel tomó una profunda inhalación para callarlas.

-Silencio –ordenó-. Orihime, ¿qué clase de favor?

La pelirroja de pronto se sintió intimidada. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? No podía saberlo. Pero ya estaba ahí y sólo le quedaba hablar y rogar porque aceptara su petición.

-Quiere tener una cita contigo –respondió con un sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Mila Rose y Apacci abrieron mucho los ojos y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Se tiraron al suelo y patalearon en un intento de contenerse, pero la risa incluso las hizo llorar. Sun-Sung observó la escena con expresión aburrida, Harribel se limitó a sostenerle la mirada a Orihime hasta que las otras dos notaron la tensión y se levantaron.

-Compórtate, descerebrada.

-¡Mira quién habla, maldito gorila!

Harribel se levantó y tomó a Orihime del brazo para sacarla de ahí. Volteó a ver a su fracción y les ordenó que permanecieran ahí. Querían replicar pero no se atrevieron. Su miedo y respeto por la Tercera era incuestionable.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso –se disculpó Harribel cuando salieron al pasillo.

-No te preocupes –respondió Orihime nerviosa al estar a solas con ella.

-¿Era en serio lo que decías? ¿Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez quiere una cita conmigo?

Su tono de voz fue neutral. Orihime se sintió mal de pronto porque conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Grimmjow y no creía que fuera justo ocultarle esa información tan importante a Harribel.

-Bueno, él dijo que quería una cita, pero en realidad planea…

-Sé lo que planea –respondió cortante la rubia.

-¿De verdad?

-Los hombres como Grimmjow sólo piensan en dos cosas: peleas y sexo.

La crudeza de sus palabras sorprendió a Orihime. Asintió varias veces dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Lamento pedirte algo como eso. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Por favor, discúlpame, iré con Grimmjow y le diré que es una idea ridícula.

-En primer lugar, no tengo idea de por qué estás haciendo esto por él. Francamente no me importa. Pero con sólo darte un vistazo puedo darme cuenta de que no eres la clase de chica que haría esa petición si no tuviera un verdadero propósito.

La deducción de Harribel era muy buena. Sabía leer las expresiones de Orihime más allá de sus palabras. La pelirroja pensó que era una lata tener que explicarle todo lo que estaba haciendo por Ulquiorra, así que simplemente confirmó sus sospechas sobre el propósito de todo.

-Es por una buena causa.

-No lo dudo –terció Harribel-, sin embargo las buenas causas son escasas, casi inexistentes en Las Noches y en Hueco Mundo. Lamento decirte que no soy la excepción.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Haré lo que me pides a cambio de algo.

Orihime ya esperaba esa respuesta muy en el fondo. Asintió con firmeza en señal de que aceptaba el trato. La cita con Grimmjow no era de su incumbencia, Harribel sabía cuidarse ella sola.

-Yammy tiene algo que me pertenece. Un collar de dientes. Se lo gané en una apuesta pero el miserable se rehúsa a dármelo. Podría tomarlo por la fuerza pero Aizen-sama no quiere que peleemos entre nosotros. Si tú vas y se lo pides no podrá negarse. Eres amable, ni siquiera Yammy podría resistirse a tus encantos.

-Pero ¿qué dices, Harribel-san? –exclamó Orihime con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Tenemos un trato?

-De acuerdo…

Harribel asintió y regresó a la sala común. Honestamente no creía que Orihime fuera a conseguir el collar, pero por eso mismo la había mandado. Fue una forma rápida de deshacerse de ella sin la necesidad de negarse directamente a la petición de Grimmjow.

.

.

Orihime empezó a idear una lista de maneras amables de pedirle el collar a Yammy. Desde su encuentro en Karakura se dio cuenta que era muy iracundo, tal vez más que Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó el reiatsu de Ulquiorra que se acercaba a ella.

-Al fin te encuentro.

Orihime se sobresaltó y se giró para ver al Espada.

-¡Ulquiorra!

-Fui a tu habitación para llevarte el desayuno pero no estabas. Sé que Aizen-sama te dio permiso de pasear por el castillo, pero no deberías salir sola, mujer. Hay muchos peligros incluso aquí dentro.

-Estoy bien.

Ulquiorra se acercó más a ella hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Orihime estaba nerviosa y cansada, pero trató de disimular para no preocuparlo.

-Te llevaré de vuelta a tu habitación para que comas algo.

-No tengo hambre.

El sonido de sus tripas la delató. Se rascó la nuca y compuso una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco…

Ulquiorra la tomó del brazo y la jaló de regreso a su cuarto sin decir nada más. Orihime volteó a ver la puerta de Yammy que estaba a sólo unos metros, pero se resignó y se dejó llevar de regreso.

La comida ya estaba servida, Ulquiorra se hizo a un lado para que entrara y no esperó a que tuviera la oportunidad de entablar una conversación. Orihime se sentó en el sillón y devoró la comida con tristeza. Cuando terminó, regresó a la habitación de Yammy y tocó varias veces para conseguir ese collar de una vez por todas.

Kukkapuro empezó a ladrar momentos antes de que Orihime se acercara a la puerta. Yammy percibió su energía también desde la distancia pero esperó a que tocara primero.

-He venido por el collar de Harribel-san –exclamó Orihime sin pensarlo.

Palideció cuando se dio cuenta del tono que había empleado. Yammy frunció el ceño.

-Tch, sabía que me lo pediría tarde o temprano –rodó los ojos con fastidio-. Pasa, buscaré ese estúpido collar para que me deje en paz.

Orihime estaba sin habla. Creyó que le cerraría la puerta en las narices pero en cambio había accedido sin replicar. Sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera ponerle condiciones, había tenido suficiente por un día y no quería seguir dando vueltas y vueltas por el castillo sin conseguir su propósito de darle un día libre a Ulquiorra.

Dejó la puerta abierta y se sentó en el sillón a esperar a Yammy. Kukkapuro se acercó a ella y se levantó en dos patas para que lo acariciara.

-Hola, chiquitín. No te había visto por aquí –lo acarició detrás de las orejas y le rascó la panza-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kukkapuro –respondió Yammy removiendo entre sus cosas en busca del collar.

Kukkapuro se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas indicándole a Orihime que lo siguiera. Ésta se levantó y se dejó guiar por el perro hasta su casita. Tenía algunas mantas amontonadas y un platito con comida y agua. Empezó a sacar sus cosas y se las llevó a Orihime. Un pequeño hueso de hule, pelotas, muñecos. Entonces le trajo un collar de cuentas color marfil que tenían un extraño parecido a los colmillos de un animal.

-Oye, ¿no será éste el collar de Harribel-san?

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Yammy desde el otro lado.

Orihime estiró la mano para tomarlo pero Kukkapuro gruñó y salió corriendo de la habitación con el collar en el hocico.

-¡Espera!

Yammy se acercó a ver qué había pasado.

-Tu perro se llevó el collar –exclamó con tristeza.

Yammy bufó con fastidio.

-Ese idiota. Bueno, no estoy de humor para ir a perseguirlo. Si quieres el collar tendrás que ir por él.

-Pero…

-Largo de aquí, no tengo nada más para ti.

Orihime salió para ir tras el perro. Esa cadena de favores se terminaría cuando consiguiera el collar. Un perro no podía ponerle peros ni pedirle cosas a cambio.

.

.

Ulquiorra estaba tirado en su cama mirando fijamente un punto en el techo y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. O mejor dicho las palabras de cierto shinigami dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Gin Ichimaru podía meterse entre la piel y desbaratarte por dentro como si se tratara de un veneno. Era un hombre peligroso.

El asunto es que Ulquiorra no estaba desbaratándose por lo que le había dicho, sino que estaba empezando a aceptar que lo que le decía era verdad. Estaba pasando más tiempo con Orihime Inoue del que debería, aunque "más tiempo" era un término cuestionable, pues lo único que hacía era visitarla a la hora de cada comida e informar de su avance a Aizen.

No sentía que estuviera haciendo nada fuera de lugar, pero sí era un poco notorio que su actitud con ella cambiaba repentinamente. Aizen no tenía problemas si Orihime comía o no, pero Ulquiorra la había convencido de que así era. Si dejaba de comer, su salud empeoraría, y eso sería lamentable. Así como también lo sería si dejaba de sonreír. Es por eso que Ulquiorra se había sentido mal por haber rechazado abruptamente su invitación a cenar el día anterior. Estaba consciente de que ella se aburría o se sentía sola a esas horas, seguramente lo único que quería era platicar un poco o sentir la presencia de alguien a su alrededor. Alguien que no la viera como un trozo de carne como el resto de los Espadas.

No podía demostrar que se sentía mal por ella, o que le afectaba si dejaba de comer, si se sentía sola o feliz, decepcionada, triste. Eso sería ser débil y la debilidad era el peor enemigo de un Espada, sobre todo de uno con el rango de Ulquiorra.

Asimismo tampoco podía demostrar que la actitud de Orihime lo afectaba en cierto modo. Siempre tan alegre y optimista, siendo amable con todos sin esperar nada a cambio. Ulquiorra sonrió mentalmente.

-¿Por qué me importa tanto? –se cuestionó en voz alta.

Pensándolo bien era obvio que se trataba de una mujer interesante, empezaba a entender un poco por qué Aizen se había tomado tantas molestias por llevarla a Hueco Mundo. Pero no sabía a ciencia cierta en qué medida Orihime se había metido bajo su piel y le había dado tantos problemas emocionales al más inexpresivo de los Espadas.

Consideró pasar un tiempo con ella para saber cómo se sentía. Tal vez sólo necesitaba quitarse la espina del arrepentimiento por haberla tratado como escoria hasta ese momento, pero en todo caso, comprobara lo que comprobara, no le haría ningún daño a nadie.

-Supongo que no me afecta en nada ofrecerle mi compañía.

Decidió que a la hora de comer, cuando tuviera que ir al cuarto de Orihime, le ofrecería quedarse a platicar un rato, o al menos a escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

Escuchó un ladrido de perro del otro lado de su puerta y se levantó. Abrió la puerta y vio al perro de Yammy corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la salida del castillo. Llevaba un collar en el hocico. Momentos después pasó Orihime jadeando por aliento. Ulquiorra abrió los ojos sorprendido y se interpuso en su camino.

-Mujer.

-Ahora no, lo siento –rodeó su cuerpo y siguió corriendo, pero Ulquiorra utilizó el _sonido_ y se posicionó frente a ella nuevamente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Kukkapuro…él…se llevó…

-Tranquilízate –la tomó de los hombros.

Orihime se zafó de su agarre y trató de seguir tras el perro, pero la fuerza de Ulquiorra era superior.

-¿Qué se llevó?

Orihime tomó una profunda inhalación antes de hablar.

-El collar de Harribel-san, tengo que recuperarlo.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño.

-Ella puede hacerlo, no eres la sirvienta de nadie.

 _Esa información me habría sido útil antes de todo esto_ , pensó Orihime.

-No, es un favor que le estoy haciendo a cambio de que tenga una cita con Grimmjow.

-¿De qué hablas?

¿En serio tenía que contarle todo para que la dejara ir?

-Es otro favor que él me pidió a cambio de pelear con Nnoitra.

-¿Qué?

Orihime suspiró derrotada y se sentó en el piso a medio pasillo. Ulquiorra se sentó frente a ella y esperó a que le contara todo. Tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerle, empezando con por qué no hizo caso de su advertencia de no pasear sola en el castillo.

-Bueno, quería que fuera sorpresa, pero supongo que no me queda de otra. Anoche hablé con Aizen-sama y le pedí que te diera un día libre. Él accedió con la condición de que convenciera a Ichimaru-san de hacerse cargo de tus labores, pero luego él me pidió que le dijera a Starrk-san que se presentara a las evaluaciones de _ceros_ , a su vez él quería unos dulces para Lilynette-chan, los dulces eran de Barragan-san…sama, así que Ggio Vega dijo que me los daría si le conseguía la pieza de ajedrez que tenía Aaroniero-san; él quería un nuevo líquido para su tanque así que tuve que ir con Szayelaporro-san, que a cambio me pidió un fragmento de máscara que estaba en posesión de Nnoitra. Nnoitra dijo que me lo daría si convencía a Grimmjow de pelear con él, así que fui a su habitación y él accedió con la condición de que le consiguiera una cita con Harribel-san. Ella no tuvo problema en aceptar siempre y cuando le llevara el collar que tenía Yammy, pero Kukkapuro lo tomó antes de que pudiera dármelo, así que estoy persiguiéndolo para poder cumplir todo lo que les prometí a los Espadas.

Al terminar suspiró pesadamente y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Ulquiorra escuchó todo el relato sin expresión aparente, pero su interior era un huracán de emociones. ¿De verdad aquella humana se había tomado tantas molestias para darle un día libre?

Sin responder nada utilizó nuevamente el _sonido_ y desapareció.

Orihime se quedó estática. Esperaba que al menos le dijera algo al respecto o que la regañara por estar paseando a sus anchas en el castillo, pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Se levantó con expresión triste para ir tras el perro, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso el Cuarto Espada estaba nuevamente frente a ella. Tenía el collar de Harribel en las manos.

-¡Lo conseguiste! –exclamó entusiasmada.

Estiró la mano para tomarlo pero Ulquiorra lo quitó de su alcance.

-¿Podrías dármelo, por favor? –pidió con voz queda.

-No.

Orihime agachó la mirada. No había considerado que algo así pudiera pasar, que uno de los Espadas simplemente se negara a su petición. Se dio la media vuelta pero Ulquiorra la tomó del brazo para girarla de nuevo hacia él.

-No necesitas cumplir todo lo que les prometiste para darme un día libre –dijo Ulquiorra-. Únicamente tienes que hacerme un favor a mí.

Orihime sonrió amargamente. ¿De verdad aquello iba a continuar? ¿Qué seguía? Todavía no había visitado a Zommari, tal vez necesitara algo de él. O tal vez tuviera que ir de nuevo con Aizen y la cadena se reanudaría si le pedía otra cosa a cambio. Asintió lentamente y levantó la vista para encararlo.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Tienes que acompañarme a comer. No es divertido hacerlo solo.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron con asombro. Sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Eso estaba completamente dentro de sus posibilidades. Se sintió mal por los demás Espadas porque no había podido hacerles los favores, pero de todas formas su propósito se debía a Ulquiorra. No importaba que no hubiera recibido nada por todo lo que había hecho, aunque ahora que lo pensaba sí había una cosa que podía darle a cambio.

-Iré contigo si me haces un favor –dijo Orihime antes de seguirlo.

Ulquiorra asintió. Era una tarea sencilla satisfacer las necesidades de la humana, no creía que hubiera problema alguno.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que sonrías para mí.

Ulquiorra se congeló en su lugar. Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba. No estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, así que tenía que ayudarlo un poco con eso.

-Entonces hazme sonreír –respondió.

Orihime se quedó pensativa un momento. Un leve sonrojo surcó sus mejillas y se acercó a él.

-De acuerdo. Cierra los ojos.

Ulquiorra obedeció la orden y se puso muy tenso cuando sintió el cuerpo de la chica muy cerca del de él. De pronto sus cálidas manos lo agarraron del rostro y agachó la cabeza cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Unió sus labios con los de Orihime y se maravilló con los suaves y delicados que eran. Cuando se separaron Orihime estaba más roja de la cara. Agachó la vista, avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer.

Ulquiorra sonrió. Apenas un pequeño levantamiento en la comisura de sus labios, pero eso fue suficiente para Orihime. La tomó de la mano suavemente y ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

 **Fin**

 **TuT Bueno, quise mantener la personalidad de los Espadas como son en el manga y en el anime, espero que haya quedado bien. Se me hizo muy largo pero no quería hacer two-shot porque la idea de "cadena" se rompería, ya me entienden.**

 **Y tuve que contenerme para no hacer una escena GrimmHime en este fic UlquiHime xD Lo siento mucho, mi OTP me tiene de cabeza. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima. Dejen su bello rebiu si les gustó.**


End file.
